A History of the Pokémon World
by brunocantermi48
Summary: A fanfic devoted to the History of the Pokémon World, extended to the real-world, in an alternate history universe. A blend of real world with the pokémon world, in a kind of twisted way
1. A Critical Prologue to This Story

**A History of the Pokemon World by Brunocantermi48**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Game freak and Nintendo**

I start this fanfic by first stating two things: I love World History, and I enjoy Pokémon for a big extent, and so I decided to produce a History of the Pokémon World, mixing facts from the Anime, the games, and extending the Pokémon World to include not only the regions contained on the games, but the rest of Japan, and the whole real world as well, adapting the history of the real world to a Pokémon context, in which not only the Pokémon Nation, the Sevii Islands, the Ranger Union, Orre, the Lucario Kingdom, the Mirage Kingdom and Rota exist, but the other real-world nations exist as well.

But the nations I am going to describe on this fanfic are quite different of the real-world existing nations. As a matter of fact, I'll create an environment where several facts of real-world history will be manipulated, or in a few words, an Alternate History Universe, and the nations in this universe will not exist as their real-world counterparts are, but in quite a different way. I'll present a summary of these nations on the next chapter, and their characteristics.


	2. Summary of the Nations  Part I

**A History of the Pokémon World**

Chapter 1 – A Summary of the nations described in this fanfic – Part I:

**The original Pokéstates of the Pokémon games and anime plus the Japanese Federal Empire:**

The **Pokémon Nation**, also Known as **Pokémonia**, the **Pokémonian Empire** or the **Apostolic Empire of the Pokémon Nation**

The main nation of the Pokémon World, the Pokémon Nation is known for being the main part of the Japanese Federal Empire, where not just the seat of the empire, Tokyo, is located, but where the _De Jure _capital of the Pokémon Nation, Saffron City, is located, adjacent to Tokyo. It is a Federal Constitutional Monarchy, ruled in a personal union with the Austro-Hungarian Empire, by the House of Habsburg-Lorraine, consisting of Four regions: Kanto (Japan's Kanto Region), Johto (Japan's Kansai Region), Hoenn (Japan's Island of Kyushu and the Ryukyu Archpelago) and Sinnoh (Japan's Hokkaido Island and the Southern half of Sakhalin Island). Its history started in the year 98 A.D with its foundation by Japanese prince Yamato Takeru, and ruled by the House of Yamato until 964, when the incipient House of Habsburg, by then, mere counts of Klettgau in the Holy Roman Empire, conquered the country and become its ruling dynasty. The Japanese people who lived in the archipelago, allowed the Germanic settlers coming from regions which included today's Austria and Southern Germany to fix residence in their land, and taught them the arts of Pokémon Training, which assimilated by the Germanic peoples who came to the archipelago, become for the first time wide-spread throughout the world, because before that happened, the art of Pokémon Training, which was known since the times of Cyrus the Great due to the contacts of the silk route, via India and Persia, was largely a privilege of the nobility and the clergy.

Christianity was introduced on the area by the efforts of Saint Augustine of Hippo, and while becoming wide-spread on the archipelago, it tolerated the existence of the local Shinto religious practices, and later of Buddhism, and the Christian Pokémonians often allied themselves with Shinto followers and Buddhists to counter the advance of Christian heresies like Manichaeism, the Nestorianism and Donatism. To this day, Saint Augustine of Hippo is venerated by Pokémonians as the Patron Saint of the Pokémon, and of the Pokémon Nation, due to his efforts in behalf of the Japanese people and Pokémon.

The Pokémon Nation eventually became a melting pot of different nationalities, that include Asian peoples like the Japanese, Chinese, Koreans and Indians, Germanic Peoples like Austrians, Germans, Dutch, English and Irish, Slavic Peoples like Czechs, Poles, Slovenes and Serbians, to name a few, and Latin Peoples like the Portuguese, Spanish and Italian ones, all of them under one nationality, the **Pokémonians**. Additionally, the Pokémon nation is one of a few countries which have Latin as one between several official languages.

The **Orange Islands**, or the **United Kingdom of the Orange Islands**, an archipelago consisting of several islands located between the Kanto Region and the Palau Islands. Once a part of the Pokémon Nation, it was invaded by the Counts of Flanders, which by their turn were supplanted by the Princes of Orange, later rulers of the Netherlands, which rule the archipelago until today, as a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands.

The **Ranger Union**, a confederation of small states ruled by German princes under the paramountcy of the King of Bavaria, much in the lines of the former Confederation of the Rhine, from which it was a member state of. Its constituent states are: **Orre**, a kingdom bordering the Johto Region, ruled by the House of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, **Fiore**, another kingdom bordering Johto, located on the island of Shikoku, and ruled by the Albertine House of Wettin, Kings of Saxony, **Oblivia**, a small archipelago ruled by the Princes of Lippe, located south of fiore, **Almia**, the leading state of the union, ruled by the King of Bavaria, whose northern neighbor is the Sinnoh region of the Pokémon Nation, and **Holon**, a small state ruled by the Princes of Anhalt, formed out from a loose confederation of small fiefdoms in the territories between Almia and the Latin Kingdom of New Armenia in the island of Honshu above the 40th Parallel.

The **Mirage Kingdom**, a small independent kingdom surrounded by the Hoenn Region's Lavaridge State, whose ruling family is a vassal of the Pokémon Nation.

The **Lucario Kingdom**, another small independent kingdom, surrounded by the Sinnoh Region's Veilstone State, ruled by the House of Hesse-Kassel.

**Rota**, a City-State surrounded by the Kanto Region's Cerulean State, whose ruling family is another vassal of the Pokémon Nation.

The **Kingdom of Unova**, a Danish – Dominant kingdom located in the eastern tip of the Shandong Peninsula, ruled by the House of Schleswig-Holstein, which inherited it from the Danish House of Oldenburg, which in turn inherited it from the House of Schauenburg – Holstein, which conquered it from the Erdvingian People, also known as the People of the Earth, a Gothic Tribe originating from the current-day territory of Sweden. As a matter of fact, the nation called Unova, originated from the fusion of two countries: The **Ancient Kingdom of Unova**, founded by the Han Chinese in 206 B.C, and conquered by the House of Schauenburg – Holstein in 1111 A.D, covering the parts of Unova corresponding to the Departments of **Striaton**, **Nacrene**, and **Opelucid**, with its capital at Opelucid City, seat of the Cardinal **Archbishop of Opelucid**, the Primate of Unova, and the **Erdvingian Kingdom**, or **Kingdom of the People of the Earth**, a kingdom founded by a Gothic Tribe originating from the current-day territory of Sweden, which settled in the areas belonging to the departments of **Castelia**, **Nimbasa**, **Driftveil**, **Mistralton** and **Icirrus** in the year 336, with their seat in Eindoak Town, near Nimbasa City, led by their king** Fridleif Guntharsson, the Warring**, whose descendants ruled the kingdom until **Siward VII Magnusson**, king between 1089 and 1111, whose sons, **Hakon Siwardsson**, known as the **Hero of Truth**, and **Fridleif Siwardsson**, known as the **Hero of Ideals**, quarreled with each other for the possession of the kingdom, which disrupted the peace between **Reshiram and Zekrom**, the two Dragon Guardians of the kingdom, and the king wanting the peace for his country, following the advice of a Victini he had befriended, offered his country and crown to **Adolf I, Count of Schauenburg and Holstein**, which prompted a war of succession between the sons of King Siward and the count from 1111 to 1118 while Hakon reigned in Castelia and Nimbasa as king **Hakon VII Siwardsson**, and Fridleif reigned as **Fridleif XII Siwardsson** in Driftveil, Mistralton and Icirrus until the conquest of the divided Erdvingian Kingdom and Ancient Unova in 1118 by Count Adolf, who established the seat of his kingdom at Driftveil City, the capital of King Fridleif, therefore creating an Unified Unova from the _De Facto _merging of the two kingdoms. After the Protestant Reformation, Unova became a haven for the Danish Catholic population. The Kingdom's Patron Saint is Saint Canute IV, King of Denmark.

The **Latin Kingdom of New Armenia**, a constituent state of the Japanese Federal empire, founded by Armenian Refugees from the former Kingdom of Cilician Armenia, and Italian merchants in 1574. Initially ruled by the Georgian House of Bagration as a Vassal of the Pokémon Nation, it subsequently expanded until the 40th Parallel, and in 1815, it was freed of its vassalage ties to the Pokémon Nation by the Congress of Vienna, which awarded it to the House of Savoy, which rules it to this day.


	3. Summary of the Nations Part II

**A History of the Pokémon World**

Chapter 2 – A Summary of the nations described in this fanfic – Part II:

**Another nations on the Asian Continent – Eastern Asia:**

On the Asian Continent there are several other nations, as Asia is a boiling pot of cultures, varying since the Muslim kingdoms and Emirates of the Middle East, going through Hindu and Buddhist nations of South and Southeast Asia, the steppe nations of Central Asia, and finally to the nations of the Far East, including China, and of course Japan (Where the Pokéstates are located). All have distinct views on and ways of training Pokémon. While the peoples of the Muslim Middle East Nations see Pokémon Training as a part of their religious realization as humans, comparable to the accomplishment of the "Five Pillars of Islam", the other nations of the continent valorize Pokémon for their powers and characteristics. I'll present an outline of these nations below:

The **South** **Korean Empire**, also Known as **South Korea** (After the establishment of the North Korean Empire in 1948 by Kim-Il-Sung), is the closest nation to both Pokémon Nation and Unova in terms of Pokémon Training outside of Japan, mainly due to the geographic closeness and influence between said nations. Despite the Korean nationality's existence being traced to nearly 2000 years, the South Korean Empire came to be in 1897, when Gojong, the king of a southern kingdom called **Joseon**, which existed for nearly 500 years prior to the empire's formation, proclaimed himself emperor of a "Greater Korean Empire", which spanned the whole Korean Peninsula, with its seat at Seoul. However, this first phase, which lasted until 1910, was marked by instability and largely failure to affirm itself as a nation, despite the efforts of Gojong (The **Gwangmu Emperor**), who reigned until 1907, and his son, Sunjong, the **Yunghui Emperor**, who reigned between 1907 and 1910, when the empire was annexed to japan, and the Japanese Emperor claimed the Korean Imperial Title until the end of World War II. That was a period of repression and forced assimilation of the Korean Pokemon Battling Practices by the Japanese, a move that was mainly opposed by the Pokémon Nation, which supported a policy of friendly cooperation and friendship between the two countries, and on the other hand, the Japanese efforts were greatly supported by the Neo – Armenians, whose elitism and desire of expansion often clashed with the Pokemonian way of life, which preached austerity, humility and friendship, which further deepened the relationship between the Pokémon Nation and New Armenia. After WWII ended, The Pokemonians managed to secure the independence of the Korean Empire, and **Yeong**, a son of the late Emperor Gwangmu, who died in 1926, was crowned with the support of the Pokemonian Chancellor **Karl Donatus Hermann Graf Wieselstadt von Erdmannburg**, as the **Emperor Euimin**. However, the war with the communists, which had won for themselves several cities on the north of the country, ended up leading to the creation of the **North Korean Empire** by Kim-Il-Sung, a general of communist tendencies supported by the **Soviet Empire**. That led to the Korean War from 1950 to 1953, which despite the best efforts of the United Nations to keep the country united, was unable to deter the eventual secession of the North. The rule of Prime Minister **Syngman Rhee** from 1945 to 1960, despite accusations of violation of human and Pokémon Rights, helped to shape the current position of South Korea in the Pokémon World. Emperor Euimin died in 1970, and was succeeded by his second son, Prince Gu, the **Hoeun Emperor**, who reigned from 1970 to 2005. It was during his reign that South Korea and the Pokémon Nation consolidated their status as friendly nations, as noted to the visit to Korea of Pokémon Nation Palatine Archduke Carl Ludwig in 1983. However the death of the emperor brought a succession conflict between the eldest surviving member of the Imperial House, **Princess Haewon**, and her nephew, **Prince Won**. Although Haewon was crowned in 2006 as Empress of South Korea with the support of the Imperial Family, Prince Won conquered the support of several proeminent figures on the **Korean Imperial Diet**, thus setting an uncertain future for the South Korean Succession.

The **North Korean Empire** was founded in 1948 by **Kim-Il-Sung**, a general supported by the **Soviet Empire**, as its first emperor, at first had its sovereignty challenged by the United Nations, whose aim was to maintain the Korean Empire united, but the triumph of communism in countries like China and the development of new and improved war weapons, Joseph Stalin, the powerful prime minister of the Soviet Empire, launched an invasion which resulted in precipitating the **Korean War**, from 1950 to 1953, which resulted in an armistice which resulted in the independence of the north, and a state of Quasi-War between the two empires, which remains up to today. Despite that, the relationship between the two nations is relatively peaceful. Emperor Kim-Il-Sung died in 1994, being succeded by his son, emperor **Kim-Jong-Il**, which reigned from 1994 to 2011. While South Korea tried to implement policies of integration like the **Sunshine Policy**, relations between the two countries remain strained, and it is uncertain if there will be a pacific way to reunification in the near future after the death of Kim-Jong-Il, which will be succeeded by his third son **Kim-Jong-Un**.

The **People's Empire of China**, a former communist state, now with an open market, was ruled by several dynasties, beginning with the **Qin Dynasty** in 221 B.C, and until 1912, it was mainly a traditional and burocratic state built on formal values regarding social relationship and Pokémon Training. The period between 1912 and 1949, was regarded as a breakthrough and renovation of that order, destined to fit the tendency of the modern times, but the triumph of the Communist regime for a time alienated china from the mainstream situation and scenario of the Pokémon World, but helped to shape its later supremacy as a Pokémon Superpower, mainly with the aid of the **Cultural Revolution**. The most recent emperors of China are **Xuantong **(reigned 1908 – 1967), **Xiaoyuan **(reigned 1967 – 1997), and **Hengzhen** (reigning from 1997), the current emperor)

The **Empire of Manchukuo**, until 1967 ruled in personal union with the People's Empire of China, become independent in 1945, after an agreement reached with emperor Xuantong (Known in Manchukuo as Kangde), compromised to make sure both countries wouldn't be united under the same ruler after his death.

The **National Empire of China**, or **Taiwan**, was formed after the communist takeover of Mainland China in 1949, was for nearly thirty years, the only china recognized by the United Nations. Ruled by a collateral line of the Chinese imperial house, its political status, is often a matter of debate, while some say it's a Province of the People's Empire of China, while others consider it as an independent country. This situation has led to strained relations with the China and the countries which recognize Taiwan's sovereignty.

The **Mongolian Empire** was founded by its independence of china in 1911 by **Bogd Khan**, a religious leader originally set up as a Chinese vassal, which ruled the state until his death in 1924, when it become a partly communist Constitutional Monarchy which lasted until 1990. Despite the Mongolian nation having existed for centuries, the state we call now as **Mongolia**, was created by the independence from China in 1911.


	4. Summary of the Nations Part III

**A History of the Pokémon World**

Chapter 3 – A Summary of the nations described in this fanfic – Part III:

**Another nations on the Asian Continent – Southeastern Asia:**

**Hong Kong**, a little country bordered by the Chinese Empire, is a Commonwealth Realm, in personal union with Great Britain. It was formed as a consequence of the opium wars, and was fully integrated with British culture and way of life, despite maintaining its local culture. That provided to the creation of a hybrid British – Chinese culture, which is reflected in the local ways of training Pokémon.

The **Empire of Vietnam**, which reemerged itself from a war which divided it in two after the conflicts of WWII, during which, the country, which was a French protectorate, was included in what was named "Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere", planned by Japan, something that untimely failed. After the end of the war, the war of independence from France that ensued led to the division of the country into a North Vietnamese Empire influenced by the Soviet Empire and a U.S – Influenced South Vietnamese Empire, which led to the Vietnam war ultimately won by the North, which reunited the two empires under its banner in 1976, a situation which continues to this day.

The **Kingdom of Cambodia**, heir of the **Khmer Empire**, was another protectorate of France in Indochina, which was also plagued by the conflicts resulting of the cold war, despite maintaining a neutrality policy which was not enough to prevent the rise of organizations like the **Khmer Rouge**, and its invasion by Vietnam, and by the United States, which led the country to a long civil war, which was ended only by the heroic resistance of **King Norodom Sihanouk**, who was the main force behind the country's return to stability, something eventually achieved.

The **Kingdom of Laos**, another protectorate of France, is the heir of Lan Xang, an ancient kingdom which split itself in three before their forced reunification in French hands in 1893, and was part of French Indochina until 1954, and a Constitutional Monarchy until 1975, when an organization called **Pathet Lao** took power. The Pathet Lao maintained the monarchy in power, but the country was turned into a communist state, leaving the King with almost no powers at all, as a mere symbolic figurehead, a situation which continues to this day.

A major power in the region, the **Kingdom of Thailand** was the only country in Indochina to successfully resist the European presence in the region, and interestingly enough, it was able to face European powers like France as equals and direct these states' colonial ambitions to its neighbours, like the indochinese states, and Malaysia. It sided with Japan during World War II, but emerged as a U.S ally after the end of the war, eventually, becoming the main country in the region.

On the Malayan Peninsula and Northern Borneo six states exist, from which, five are Commonwealth Realms: The **Straits Settlements**, which were formed by the federation of four territories on the Malay Peninsula which were under direct British control before their independence as a Commonwealth Realm: **Malacca** (Excluding the tiny territory known as **Portuguese Malacca**), **Dinding**,** Penang **and **Singapore** (The capital of the Realm), the **Federated Malay States**, composed by a federation of small sultanates which established treaties of protection with the British Crown, the **Confederated Malay States**, previously known as the **Unfederated malay States**, four states formerly under the vassalage of Thailand: **Perlis**, **Kedah**, **Kelantan** and **Terengganu**, whose rights of vassalagewere bought by Great Britain, and to which a fifth state, the **Sultanate of Johor**, was added. These five states were given Commonwealth Realm status in 1948 as a confederation. On Northern Borneo, there is the **Kingdom of Sarawak**, a protectorate of the British Crown ruled by a British family named **Brooke**, which is known as the **White Rajahs**. The current ruler of this family in Sarawak is **James II Bertram Lionel Brooke**, known as the **Rajah Muda** of Sarawak. The other polity on the region is the British **Province of North Borneo**, also known as **Sabah**, an autonomous Commonwealth Realm in personal union with Great Britain. The **Sultanate of Brunei**, itself a former British Protectorate, is Malaya's main adversary on the struggle for hegemony in the region, especially in the field of Pokémon Battling.

The **Sultanate of Indonesia**, which was at a time a Dutch protectorate known as **Dutch East Indies**, stemmed as an offshoot of an earlier sultanate known as **Mataram**, whose rulers were the effective Paramount Rulers of most of what is called now Indonesia. This sultanate lasted until 1745, when its territory, located in the island of **Java**, was divided into two rival sultanates, **Surakarta** and **Yogyakarta**, which from the two, the one of **Surakarta** become the main state of Indonesia, and when the archipelago was conquered by the Dutch in 1830, the Sultans of Surakarta were given paramount status, and when the country achieved its independence from the Dutch, the Surakarta Sultans become the rulers of independent Indonesia, despite having their position challenged by the Yogyakarta Sultans.


End file.
